


Aubade

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is drunk again and the others decide to take him to Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> Aubade (n.) - A love song sung at dawn; a song or poem about lovers separating at dawn.

 ’Grantaire! Wake up!’ someone shook him by his shoulder which made him jump a bit. He groaned in pain: the third world war was currently having its biggest battle in his head, and he was pretty sure nuclear bombs were involved.

 He tried to stand up, slowly and very carefully and he grimaced when he noticed his left hand had been resting in a pool of great wine on the table. He didn’t dare let go of the back of his chair even after he stood up, because he knew he would fall if he did. Instead he just stood there, eyes closed, gathering energy to move, waiting until his head stopped spinning. His mind was still slow, he didn’t bother trying to remember what had happened – although it probably had been the same as ever: he got too drunk and in the middle of their meeting – instead of mocking their leader, Enjolras (the angry looks he shot at Grantaire always amused him to no end) – he passed out.

’Someone should take him home,’ he could recognize Joly’s worried voice. ’I don’t think he could make it alone.’

 Grantaire turned his head to see Joly, but he fell back into his chair – well, barely into the chair – because the movement was too fast and he lost his balance. He felt like the Earth was slipping away from under him; even his drunk mind thought it was only because of the alcohol he had consumed, but he heard a loud groan and a half-coherent curse word as his bottom reached the ground. It was his voice, he realized as he held his hand out in search for the chair, but instead of rough wood, he found something warm and soft. He clutched it and with another hand slipping around his waist, he knew a friend was helping him.

’I think it’s decided then,’ Jehan chuckled. ’He’s all yours tonight, Combeferre.’

’Oh, no,’ replied the man. ’I’m not letting him stay there again. One night with a vomiting Grantaire was enough for me.’

 Grantaire didn’t really remember that night, though he certainly remembered the aftermath: the smell of Combeferre’s living room, his furious eyes, how he ran away when he felt better and how he avoided Combeferre for weeks.

’Well, we surely can’t leave him alone in this state,’ Grantaire thought the voice was Joly’s, but he wasn’t entirely sure. Everything was a mess in his head.

’I know!’ the excitement of the sentence could only be Jehan’s. ’Let’s take him to Enjolras. He lives the closest, after all...’

  _Enjolras_. Their fearless leader, the Apollo with the silver tongue, the only god Grantaire could believe in, the man he thought about in the mornings when he woke up with an aching hard-on. No, they definitely shouldn’t take him to Enjolras. He opened his mouth and tried to protest, but he didn’t manage to articulate anything.

’Did you say something?’ he heard Combeferre’s voice from above him, but he could only groan.

’I don’t think it was anything coherent,’ said a distant voice. ’Just take him to Enjolras.’

’I’m not sure that’s a good idea,’ Combeferre said gingerly. He was probably contemplating other options, but finding nothing else, he shrugged. ’Well, all right. That’s what he gets for leaving _his_ meeting early.’

 What? Enjolras left early? Is the apocalypse here? Where are the trumpeting angels? Grantaire wished he could say all of this out loud, he knew he would’ve earned laughter from his friends.

 Combeferre helped the man up, carefully, trying not to make him sick. He really didn’t want to clean vomit after him – again –, and then make a speech on how he shouldn’t be kicked out of the Café Musain forever. Grantaire wanted to help him, but it appeared he couldn’t guess which way he had to go. Combeferre took Grantaire’s arm around his neck, his left hand still resting on the other’s waist, and someone else grabbed his other arm, doing the same with it as Combeferre.  Grantaire wanted to lift his leg and step, but he couldn’t guess how high he has to lift it; if it hadn’t been for his friends, he would’ve gotten another bruise from falling.

 His head was spinning, and he felt a familiar tingling in his stomach. He closed his eyes, started taking deep breaths, and tried to focus on not throwing up. He must’ve been able to do it, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was not covered in vomit and he also was standing in front of a staircase. He heard muffled speaking, but he didn’t bother trying to understand them, until someone slapped him. He grunted, but moved his head to face Jehan, whose palm was probably still visible on his cheek.

’Wake up, R!’ he ordered. ’You’ll have to help us get you up there.’

 Jehan pointed at a door to which a very long staircase lead – well, maybe it wasn’t that long, but he knew it would take a while until they get there. His arms were still around his friends’ shoulders, but they insisted he actually lifted his legs this time. After an eternity, they reached the door, and he could hear Combeferre breathing quickly. Jehan knocked on the door, and it wasn’t long until a seemingly tense, blond haired greek god opened it.

’What are you doing here?’ he asked quickly and irritatedly.

’We brought you a present, ’ smirked Jehan, bowing his head towards Grantaire.

 The drunk lifted his head, and saw the elegant way Enjolras raised one of his eyebrows. The wordless question was a small movement, it was nothing, but it made Enjolras’ porcelain face more angelic, more feminine, and it did things to Grantaire.

’We couldn’t leave him alone, not while he could easily drown himself in his own vomit. And your apartment was the closest,’ explained Combeferre calmly, but even Grantaire knew he was a bit scared of being rejected, which meant that he should be the one to take care of the drunkard on yet another night.

’No,’ Enjolras said firmly, and if Grantaire had been sober, he would’ve felt rejected, but being drunk and barely understanding what it meant, he just smiled.

’Please, Enjolras, it took a long time bringing him here,’ whined Jehan. ’Just let him crash here this one time, and please make sure, he doesn’t choke.’

 Enjolras looked straight into Grantaire’s eyes, who felt the alcohol having less and less power over his body, though he still couldn’t really focus on the frowning blond. . Someone called for Enjolras from the apartment. The man jumped a bit, and Jehan almost let go of Grantaire in his surprise.

’Enjolras?’ Combeferre started slowly. ’Do you have a woman in there?’

 He emphasized the word _woman_ with care. Nobody has ever seen Enjolras with anyone from the opposite gender. He was never interested in them – which gave Grantaire hope until he learnt he wasn’t interested in anyone but his precious France.

’Yes,’ Enjolras said easily. ’That’s why I had to come home earlier.’

Both Combeferre and Jehan stared at him with wide eyes, which made Enjolras shift uncomfortably.  

’She’s my mother.’

 Jehan made a disappointed sound, and Grantaire chuckled at Enjolras’ innocence. Of course, he didn’t even realize what the others thought when he said there was a woman in his apartment, Enjolras was completely oblivious!

 Grantaire was curious. Enjolras never talked about his parents, let alone allow himself to be seen with any of them – hell, they could’ve been Louis Philippe and Maria Amalia, and nobody would know. All they knew about Enjolras’ family was that they were wealthy.

’And she’s about to go. Right, mother?’ he turned and searched for his parent with his eyes.

’Yes, son,’ the woman’s voice was strong and quite deep, it was full of disdain.

 Grantaire wanted to take a look at her, but his friends grabbed him from the door to let the woman go, and when he turned back he could only see her clutch a clearly expensive fur coat around herself. Her movements were delicate and majestic. Yes, she could’ve been the queen.

 As soon as she disappeared, Combeferre practically dragged him inside, not letting Enjolras protest. He helped him lie down on the couch while Jehan and Enjolras followed them.

’I said he couldn’t stay here,’ spoke Enjolras when he was comfortably lying on his side. They were all standing before him, looking down at him, and he really didn’t like this position, but he was too tired to move.

’You know...’ started Jehan. ’Maybe we don’t have to tell the others you left an important meeting to meet your mother, who we all know, you hate.’

’You’re not going to blackmail me into this,’ Enjolras stated with a bit shallower voice than the one he normally spoke with. Grantaire closed his eyes, but he tried to stay awake and listen to his friends speaking.

’Look, Enjolras... It would be just one night. Why would you kick a helpless friend out?’ reasoned Combeferre.

’Friend?’ muttered Enjolras, making Grantaire wince. Of course he wasn’t his friend. Enjolras disdained him and his cynicism. He let him go to the meetings, but it couldn’t be long until the leader finally said he was done with the drunk. ’Fine,’ Enjolras groaned, and Grantaire let the breath out he didn’t even realize he had been holding. ’But in exchange I want all of you to be at the Musain in time the day after tomorrow. That means even Marius!’

’Sure thing, Enjolras,’ Combeferre said quickly, and Grantaire could hear the sound of him patting Enjolras on the shoulder.

 He heard them leaving, then he heard a distant voice which could’ve spoken to him, but he was already half-asleep, and he couldn’t be bothered to wake up.

***

 Grantaire tried to roll onto his back as his side was sore, but instead he found the ground. He groaned, maybe a bit too loud as he hit the hard wood. He had a blanket wrapped around him, and it was a long struggle until he freed his legs. He needed to think about where he was and how he got there, but when it hit him, he jumped up. He was dizzy and his head was hurting, but he managed not to fall back.

 He turned to look around in the room, barely seeing anything although looking out of the window he could see it was dawning. He slowly made his way towards a black spot, which he supposed was a door. He found the doorknob, carefully opened it, and stepped into a small bathroom. He immediately walked to the toilet and after peeing, he washed his hands and freshened his face up. He looked into the mirror and noticed how bad he looked: he apparently had been sleeping on his right side for way too long, hence that part of his brown hair stuck to his head, but the left side of his hair was standing upright. He sighed and wanted to go out, when he heard a knock on the door.

’Grantaire?’ he heard the angelic voice. ’Are you all right?’

’Yeah,’ Grantaire’s voice was hoarse, and even though it was true it wasn’t convincing.

 Enjolras stepped in and he looked shocked when he saw everything was fine in there. He was probably ready to find a half-dead Grantaire sitting in front of the toilet. Grantaire cleared his throat, and looked at the half-naked Enjolras, trying really hard not to stare.

’I’m fine, Enjolras. I’m going home,’ he added, although he really didn’t want to leave. He had never been to Enjolras’ apartment, and he wanted to look around, even though that sounded a bit creepy.

’You can stay if you want to sleep more,’ Enjolras said like he wasn’t the one to protest against Grantaire staying there in the first place.  

’Thanks,’ said Grantaire relieved.

 An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Grantaire didn’t want to move, and Enjolras looked like he was waiting for something. The brunette looked at Enjolras: he seemed tired, but he still looked like he was ready to lead an army to battle. Tiredness somehow made him look a bit older, but he still seemed younger than he was. He had delicate features and a lithe body, his skin looked as though it was marble and his blond hair was resting on his head perfectly. Grantaire’s eyes wandered lower, and after making sure he will remember the man’s perfect chest and stomach, he noticed a bulge in his pants. His eyes went wide, and he made a high-pitched sound. Enjolras followed his eyes, and blushed but didn’t step back.

 Grantaire really wanted to _help_ Enjolras, but he didn’t think the man would let him. Or maybe... well, Enjolras was obviously a virgin, but maybe he just never had the time to... change that. A feral smile spread on his face, and he stepped closer to the man. Enjolras automatically stepped back, only to find himself pinned to the wall of the bathroom. Grantaire looked deep into his eyes, and after realizing Enjolras wasn’t too eager to escape, he lowered himself to his knees. Without touching him, he looked up to see Enjolras’ bit scared but rather curious eyes.

 Grantaire looked back to his Apollo’s crotch, and swallowed loudly. Before he could blush, he placed his hands on either side of Enjolras’ waist. He didn’t want to scare him away, but he was also afraid of Enjolras changing his mind and pushing him away. He wanted at least one touch, before that happened...

 He slowly pulled the man’s trousers down, and was relieved that it had been the only layer between them. He didn’t bother taking them off, he just pulled them down to his ankles. Enjolras was half hard, and he leant in, so that the man could feel his breath on his thighs. He placed one of his hands on the blond’s left hipbone, and slowly and very lightly stroked his dick with his other. He looked up to see a wide-eyed, shocked Enjolras, and he smirked when he understood that indeed, he had never been in a situation like this.

 He gathered courage of this knowledge and the fact that Enjolras didn’t stop him, and he licked his whole length, from the tip to the base, earning a surprised gasp. He curled his fingers around the base of his cock and slowly stroked it. He looked up and saw that Enjolras was looking at him; their gazes locked and he leant it. He kissed the inside of his left thigh, sucking on it for a moment, then – looking away from Enjolras’ eyes for a moment – he moved his mouth to his now fully hard cock, and took him into his mouth. He looked back, and he saw the leader open his mouth to moan loudly, and Grantaire made a low, pleased noise as well. He started taking more and more of him into his mouth until he could without being afraid of gagging. He moved his head back, so he could reach the slit with his tongue, and he licked it. Enjolras’ hands were white of pressing them to the wall behind him in order to support him and not let his knees give up.

 Grantaire started sucking Enjolras, painfully slowly even for the virgin (or maybe especially for him). He swirled his tongue around the cock like he had done it a thousand times. He took him deeper and deeper, relaxing his throat and beaming with pride when he could touch Enjolras with his nose without choking. The obscene and not very virgin-like noises Enjolras made went straight to his dick, but he didn’t dare touch himself. No, it was time to pleasure his Apollo, not himself.

 He picked his pace up, and put both his hands on Enjolras’ hips, because his knees started to buckle. He looked up to see Enjolras tilting his head back and reaching the cold tile. A very loud moan escaped his lips, and Grantaire realized he was getting close. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted this moment to last forever, so he slowed down a bit. Enjolras however, being the leader as always, bucked his hips despite the other’s hands trying to keep him still, forcing Grantaire to keep the pace. The brunette moved his hand to stroke from the base of Enjolras’ cock, but kept sucking him as well. It wasn’t long until he heard him cry out and he swallowed the warm liquid until the last drop.  
 Enjolras couldn’t keep himself up anymore, and he fell down. Grantaire looked at the man before him, and couldn’t comprehend how he could look this amazing even now. His cheeks were red and sweat was gathering on his forehead, but he still looked like a god descended right from Olympus.

 Grantaire’s cock was aching, but he knew he couldn’t take care of it right then and there, so instead he hauled Enjolras up, pulling his trousers up as well, and helped him into his bed. They hadn’t said a word to each other for a very long time, and the drunk didn’t dare change it, but Enjolras finally did when he was on his way out of the god’s room.

’We can’t do it again,’ his voice was low, yet powerful. It wasn’t the voice he used for his speeches, but it was still dignified.

’I know,’ Grantaire smiled sadly and closed the door behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! :)


End file.
